


Feel You From The Inside

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Grace Kink, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Feel You From The Inside

Running down the corridor, you almost missed the open door. Veering left at the last minute you ran inside and dived under a steel desk. 

You could hear the creature following. The thing’s large hooves were making the floor vibrate with each step it took. Whatever this monster was, it was deadly.

Sam’s voice carried from somewhere down the hallway and you resisted the urge to cry out for help. The beast would hear you and probably reach you before Sam or Gabriel could.

You heard a door banging on the first floor and assumed Cas and Dean had made their way over from the building next door. When the creature stepped away to follow the new sound, you let out a shaky breath and slowly stood up from your hiding spot.

Boots silent on the dirty floor, you pulled out your angel blade and started out of the room. You were anxious to get back to your friends and let them know it was not a wendigo they were hunting after all.

When the sharp claws tore through your chest you realized the mistake you made in not clearing the hallway before stepping out.

The angel blade fell from your hand as you stumbled backwards, hitting the wall and sliding down. Mustering your strength, you cried out Sam’s name. 

A bright light that could only be from an angel smiting filled the narrow corridor and you scooted backwards on your ass until you were inside the room. There was the sound of a large body hitting the floor and then Sam was in the doorway, looking at you with fear in his eyes. “Y/N!”

Taking your arm, Sam guided you down on your back just as Gabriel came running in. “Is she okay?”

“I think he scratched me,” you tried to joke, moving your blood covered hands away from your chest to reveal the deep wounds. You winced in pain and brought your hand back to put pressure on the gashes.

The archangel’s weak smile didn’t reach his eyes as he knelt down beside you. He gently tried to move your hands away from the wound but you shook your head, tears in your eyes. 

“I know it hurts Sugar, but you have to let me heal you,” he said, his voice gentle.

There was a gunshot from downstairs followed by two more in rapid succession and Sam jumped up, looking between you and the door. 

“I’ve got her, go,” Gabriel said, nodding while he took your hands again, pulling them away from your chest. You could hear Sam running down the corridor and you tried not to cry out in pain since it would cause him to come back and you knew Dean needed him more.

Bringing his hands over your wound, Gabriel pushed his grace forward to begin healing you. The pain was almost unbearable and you convulsed, arching up and grabbing Gabriel’s back in an effort to hold on to something.

You felt what could only be described as an explosion of lust the moment you touched him. You had always been attracted to Gabriel and the two of you flirted for fun, but it had never been anything more. But this, this was different. It was primal lust.

When your fingers dug into his back you could feel his arousal as he instantly grew hard. His whole being was suddenly on alert and an intense orgasmic feeling filled his body and rolled into you through his grace. 

You gasped, your eyes flying open as an orgasm took you over, making your back bow and your toes curl. Crying out, you dug your fingers harder into his muscles as you saw black.

Blinking several times, the feeling began to fade and you released him, scooting back a few inches. Slowly you sat up and inspected your chest, finding the wounds healed. 

Your panties were soaked and your breath labored like you had just had the best sex of your life. Looking over at Gabriel, you saw his eyes were dark with lust. “What was that?” you managed to whisper.

Not saying anything, Gabriel stood up and offered you his hand. You allowed him to guide you up. It was then that you noticed the wet spot on the front of his pants that could only mean one thing. 

You stayed silent as he kept your hand in his, guiding you out of the room, over the dead creature, and down the stairs to the first floor. 

Looking out the front door you saw Sam, Dean, and Cas standing over another creature’s body on the front porch. Pausing just out of view, Gabriel snapped his fingers and the spot on his pants disappeared, along with the blood and dirt covering your body and clothes.

“Are there anymore?” Gabriel asked the Winchesters as the two of you joined them on the patio.

“That’s it,” Dean replied, looking over at you. “Are you okay?”

“All healed up,” you managed to say with a smile, still wondering what had happened.

“I’m going to take Y/N home separately so she can rest,” Gabriel said, disappearing with you  before anyone could respond.

When you opened your eyes you were standing in the bunker library. “Are you ready to tell me what happened back there? Why do I feel like I just had the best sex of my life? That has never happened when Cas healed me.”

Running his hands through his golden hair, Gabriel spun to meet your gaze. “You grabbed my wings.”

You blinked, wondering if something had malfunctioned in his brain. “You don’t have wings Gabriel,” you said.

“Of course I have wings,” he snapped. 

“I meant ones that I can see,” you amended.

“You can’t see them because I keep them hidden when they are not needed. It’s easier on my vessel. As my mate you would be able to see them anytime I bring them forward.”

“As your what? Did the creature knock you around?” you stammered.

Gabriel sighed, taking a step towards you. “You touched my back where my wings are. I felt your touch in my grace and it…well you felt what it did. Only my mate could move my grace like that.”

“Move your grace? Your mate? Would you make sense please!” you growled, confusion mixing with lingering lust to make you frustrated.

Gabriel stepped closer, reaching out to take your arms and pull you into his embrace. “You felt my arousal and I felt yours when my grace and your soul brushed Y/N. That only happens to an angel when they feel their mates touch.”

Nervous laughter bubbled from your lips. “I didn’t even know you liked me,” you replied, eyes meeting his. “I thought you just tolerated me for your brother’s sake.”

“I am only here because of you. I’ve done nothing but want to be around you since I met you. At first I thought it was curiosity, then I figured it was just what you humans call a crush.”

You bit your lip, staring up at him. “If we…I mean…” you could feel your face burning and you looked down at your shoes. “If we….will it always feel like? The mixing thing?”

Gabriel laughed, tucking his finger under your chin and pulling your gaze up. “I don’t know, but I know how we can find out.”

Not waiting on you to reply, he brought his lips to yours in a searing kiss. The moment his mouth brushed yours you _knew_. You understood what he was telling you. He was yours. You were his.

Gabriel moaned and suddenly you were crushed against his chest by one arm around your back and his free hand gripped your hip. Pulling back slightly to look at him, you didn’t get much time before he leaned forward, his lips catching yours and his tongue thrusting into your mouth. 

His hands slid up over your back and he pushed forward, his erection obvious against your leg.  You whispered his name and felt his hands slip beneath your shirt to caress your stomach before grabbing the bottom edge and lifting it up over your head, tossing it across the room.

Gabriel grabbed your waist, picking you up and sitting you on the table. Making quick work of removing your bra, his lips found your nipple and he drew it into his mouth, gently sucking and nibbling. You wrapped your legs around his hips, pulling him close and feeling his hardness against you once again.

One hand fell between you as he unzipped your jeans and stepped back to slide them down your legs. Dropping to his knees, he tucked a finger under each side of your panties and slipped them down your body as well. 

Slowly brushing kisses across your legs and thighs, he reached your sex where he placed one firm kiss against your slit before standing suddenly and bringing his mouth to yours. With a snap of his fingers he was naked.

“Close your eyes,” he whispered, voice hoarse.

You did as he asked, almost jumping when one of his hands came up to cover your closed lids. You were aware of a bright flash and then he pulled his hand away, his mouth returning to yours. 

Reaching up to grip his back your eyes flew open in shock when you felt feathers.  Pulling away, you stared at the beautiful golden wings that filled the room. “Gabriel….”

“Touch them Sugar,” he murmured, trying to pull your lips back to his.

You gently wrapped your hands around the base of his wings, pulling your fingers through the plumage. They were soft against your skin and you did it again.

Gabriel was practically trembling against you and you weren’t surprised when he guided his hard cock inside your sex. “So good,” he murmured, sinking into you.

You cried out at the sensation, gripping his wings tighter. His love making was a rush of sensations. His hard body inside and against you, his soft lips on yours, the feel of those beautiful feathers across your hands. 

You could feel release building for both of you and Gabriel reached out with one hand to cup your breast, sending his grace forward and into you. 

With a gasp your eyes rolled as all the sensations from early came back even stronger. 

You could feel what he felt. You could feel how warm, slick and soft your sex was around his hard cock. With each thrust you could not only feel him filling you, but you could also feel his hardness being gripped tight and you were ready to explode from the doubling sensation. 

When you came you cried out his name, digging your hands deep into his feathers. Your walls trembling around him as he filled you and at the same time you felt each throb and release as he came inside your warmth, his instincts causing him to thrust as deep as possible.

You both took a moment to catch your breath before he finally pulled out, nuzzling your ear.

“I like you wings,” you said, suddenly feeling shy.

With a laugh Gabriel kissed the top of your nose. “Sugar that was amazing.”

“It really was,” you replied, burying your face in his neck. 

“Can we do this again?”

“With or without sharing your grace?” you asked.   
  
“Why would we ever do it without?” Gabriel asked with a big grin on his face.

You laughed, pulling him close for another embrace.

 


End file.
